


The Real Thing

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Ficlet, Humor, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-13
Updated: 2011-03-13
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:59:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1836910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	The Real Thing

Severus rubbed his eyes, more than ready to go to bed but Harry was still glued to the new laptop he'd received for Christmas. 

"What are you looking at anyway?" he said, leaning toward Harry, who immediately put his hand over the screen.

"It's nothing. I'll just power it down and we can go to bed," Harry replied and started to lower the screen but Severus stuck his hand in and pried it back open.

"Snarry?" Severus furrowed his brow. "What the hell is that?"

"Itsus," Harry mumbled. Severus raised a brow and Harry sighed. "It's us, as in you and me. Snape and Harry."

"Snarry. Snarry." Severus tried it a few more times before announcing, "That's utterly ridiculous."

Harry looked at him out of the corner of his eye. "I thought you'd be pleased you're listed first. We could be Hape or Sevry." Harry paused, expression thoughtful. "Of course, there's also Snotter." 

Severus shuddered. "What is it though? This _Snarry_?" 

"You'll like this part," Harry said, grinning. "We have sex. All the time."

Severus's mouth fell open, leaving him momentarily speechless. "We're having sex. That's what you're looking at every night?"

"Oh, yeah." Harry's face took on that dreamy expression that Severus recognized from their moments in the afterglow of a good orgasm. "You have a _monster_ cock and I always come two or three times. It's brilliant, really."

"A monster cock, eh?" Severus asked, warming to the concept. 

"Every time, love." Harry shut down the computer and set it on the table bedside the bed, then reached for Severus's thigh and slid his hand toward the appendage in question. "At least they got that right."

"So—" Severus scooted down the bed to bring himself closer to Harry's already hard cock. "Let's see if we can make you come three times tonight. This will be number one," he said then took Harry into his mouth, eager to begin their experiment and, perhaps, put those _stories_ of Harry's to shame.


End file.
